A Chao-ish Christmas
by ChaoPlushie
Summary: Basically, Christmas Chao style. This was mostly written by me (some of it by my sister though)


A Chao-ish Christmas  
  
One night in Station Square it got very chilly so Tails went to bed earlier than usual and to keep extra warm he put flannel sheets on the bed. When he woke up the next morning there was three feet of snow on the ground. Tails jumped up and flew outside and landed in the snow with a thud. He got up a brushed the snow off his face and saw Sonic running towards him. Sonic jumped and landed next to Tails and made Tails get a face full of snow. When Sonic got up Tails threw a snowball at him.  
  
Sonic threw a snowball back and hit Tails in the stomach. "Oops" said Tails as he got up after being thrown back by the snowball.  
  
When Amy saw Sonic and Tails in the snow she walked over and they threw both threw a snowball at her. She got up and she took a chunk out of the snow bank and threw it at Sonic and Tails. They both just dodged it and it hit someone else and knocked the person down. "Whoopsies" whimpered Amy as the person got up and turned around to face them.  
  
When Sonic saw whom it was he smiled. "Rad' Red what's up" Sonic said as Knuckles turned around to face them.  
  
Amy stopped whimpering at the sight that it was Knuckles. "That didn't hurt me," said Knuckles "It just surprised me."  
  
Then a Chao came running up and said, "Sonic. Ever since you made Chaos become nice he decided to come back to visit, only to be frozen by the snow."  
  
Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails ran towards the hotel and saw what looked like a sculpture of Chaos standing at the front of the hotel with a Santa hat and a bag frozen in one hand. Sonic took Chaos into the hotel so he thawed out. When he thawed out all the Chao hugged him. When the Chao where finished Chaos reached into the bag and pulled out a Chao nut for each Chao. Then he got a present out for Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles. They each opened their present from Chaos.  
  
Sonic's was a new snowboard, Amy's was a new toy Chao, Tails' was a new pair of Jet Anklets because his old pair had worn out, and Knuckles' gift was a new pair of gloves because he had shredded his other pair by climbing so much. Then Tikal came and gave each Chao a Christmas hat. She gave Sonic a special stone. "Use this stone just like the Windy Valley stone and you'll be blown to the vacation of your dreams."  
  
She gave Knuckles a surveillance camera to watch Angel Island while he slept. She gave Amy a pendant for carrying her favorite picture. (Of course you know it'll either be a picture of her and Sonic or a picture of Birdie.) And Tikal gave Tails a new Chaos Emerald so he could make a Tornado 3. Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy each gave Chaos a new Chao egg. Then they all gave Tikal a Sonic the Hedgehog puppets that the Chao had helped them make. Later when Knuckles, Amy, Sonic and Tails where having a snowball fight Big walked by yelling "Froooooggyyy….where are you?"  
  
"Not again" mumbled Sonic to himself.  
  
So Sonic got up from the snowball fight and helped Big look for Froggy. Sonic came back later and told how Froggy had fallen down the drain and he had to go down in the sludge to rescue Froggy. Sonic started walking back to his house to take a shower when something hit him in the back and made him land face first in the snow. Knuckles fell over laughing because he had thrown the snowball! So Sonic took a chunk of snow and hit Knuckles back for fun and said he'd be back in a little while after he took his shower. When Sonic came back the Chao where wearing their Santa hats and pulling a sled around town singing Christmas carols. Sonic started a snowball fight again. When Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were freezing they went into the hotel to warm up. The manager offered them some Hot Cocoa and they all had some.  
  
"Sheesh it's probably –20 degrees at Ice Cap" said Tails.  
  
"You think that's bad," said Knuckles. "The only reason I'm staying here for the winter is it'll probably get to be –70 on Angel Island.  
  
When the Chao came inside they had hot Coconut milk straight and fresh from the Coconut. That night the Chao helped Sonic and Knuckles put a Christmas tree up. The next morning when the Chao Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy woke up they saw a present for each one of them under the tree.  
  
Then all the Chao just plain said "Have a Chao-ish Christmas!" 


End file.
